


boy, when you're with me i'll give you a taste

by tsuruko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Future Fic, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuruko/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tradition after years of friendship that Yamaguchi spends the week before Tsukishima's birthday pestering him about what he wants to do when the date finally rolls around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, when you're with me i'll give you a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my favorite Haikyuu!! kiddo, Tsukishima Kei! I love this kid so much and he deserves nothing but birthday kisses from anyone and everyone. My friend and I talked about Tsukki and Yamaguchi going to McDonalds together so this is also just a big headcanon fest turned fic but !!!!! Happy birth, Tsukki! Shine brightly today.
> 
> Title was last-minute and from Katy Perry's "Birthday".

Tsukishima plucks French fries from the little paper container one by one, placing them down onto the napkin he has set aside for Yamaguchi, who is watching Tsukishima's hands move as if it's something vital to his survival while he has his own French fries stuck between his lips, two to one side. A lopsided walrus. His eyes trail between the carton and the little log pile of soggy fries that Tsukishima is building for him, glancing up at his face a few times while he nibbles at his food.   
  
This visit to the town's chain burger joint was equally as mundane as any other bad decision after practice, though also very, very special. It's a tradition after years of friendship that Yamaguchi spends the week before Tsukishima's birthday pestering him about what he wants to do when the date finally rolls around, if he wants anything special (Yamaguchi has a job now, you see, he's a part-time stock boy at Shimada Mart—as much as Tsukishima hates that apron that Yamaguchi has to wear, the way he sometimes has to run off right after practice to make his shifts—and he stresses the importance of birthdays each year, being an only child that did not have someone to celebrate and explore new toys with until he met Tsukishima). It's a ritual that Tsukishima's accustomed to by now, or so he thinks he might be until the time actually comes.  
  
He had not offered a serious response to Yamaguchi's pestering by the end of the week (things he did answer with, however, were along the lines of an entire day without hearing Hinata's voice—which he makes a point of answering in front of Hinata during their lunch hour, which also earns him a grape to the back of his head from Kageyama—or time travel, and his eyes light up a bit when Yamaguchi asks if it's because he'd like to meet a Stegosaurus), and come Friday after practice, Yamaguchi is panicking silently, because Tsukishima's birthday is the following day and he has no plans, no gift to give, and when he asks again what Tsukishima wants, he receives a look of slight annoyance while Tsukishima swaps out his sports glasses for his regular frames.   
  
"Take me out for food," Tsukishima tells him very seriously, if a little exasperated.   
  
Yamaguchi's response is still a surprised, "What?"   
  
"Take me out for food. Right now," Tsukishima shoulders his bag, hands Yamaguchi his own from where it rested on the bench in the locker room. "Stop freaking out."  
  
That's the tale, and if Tsukishima were to retell it, he knows he would shorten it even further, but Yamaguchi seems happy that he picked something so simple, especially on short notice. They order and sit down near a window, Yamaguchi sipping at his milkshake as it clouds over outside, while Tsukishima sorts his fries. He doesn't like the soggy ones, but that's where Yamaguchi comes in, because he loves them and they trade a few for a few; Tsukishima makes the slightest expression of disgust when Yamaguchi dips his fries into his milkshake.   
  
"You should try it before you tell me it's gross," Yamaguchi says, his lips pursed and French fry pointed in Tsukishima's direction. "I think you'd really like it, Tsukki."   
  
Eyebrow cocked, curious in the most bare definition of the word and also a little annoyed that he's being kicked at to try something like this, Tsukishima dunks half of the fry he's holding into Yamaguchi's strawberry milkshake, munching on it thoughtfully. Salty sweetness was nothing new to him at least as far as attitudes went, but flavors was a different story, and he honestly wished that he had come out of the trial still hating the idea of French fries and milkshakes but when he double dipped and Yamaguchi's face lit up a bit, he couldn't be entirely upset at enjoying it.   
  
"You like it..?!" Yamaguchi asks, leaning to take a sip from the straw.   
  
Tsukishima doesn't answer immediately, but stands up, crosses the seating area in three long strides, and retrieves a second straw. There's a light coloring to Yamaguchi's cheeks when Tsukishima leans in close, close enough to feel the heat from Yamaguchi's flush, and steals a sip from his milkshake. They're so close. Tsukishima licks his lower lip, thinking it might be worth it to make his companion's head swim just a bit that evening.  
  
"It's not bad, I guess."   
  
They walk home together afterwards, pushed close side by side, warmth radiating between them while the temperature drops to something colder than it should have been in late September, and Yamaguchi makes a joke about how sharing a straw would have been an indirect kiss, smiles a bit to himself as if he doesn't think Tsukishima can see him. Yamaguchi is shy by nature, but it melts away when he's alone with Tsukishima, melts into something entirely different.   
  
When Tsukishima pulls him close for a quick kiss, their lips are soft and cold together, salted strawberries and ice, his hand tugging lightly on the hair at the back of Yamaguchi's neck. He's taller now—they're both older, third years by some magic—and the gap in their heights is closed further as Tsukishima presses in close for another kiss, claiming it's his birthday tomorrow, this is what he wants, really. Yamaguchi grins, humming against Tsukishima's lips and wondering how he forgot that the best gifts come cheap, and sweet on the tongue. 


End file.
